


A Craving Only Hands Can Satisfy

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Barians, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vector is a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: PwP with Vector and his devastatingly, beautiful Barian hands.
Relationships: Vector (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	A Craving Only Hands Can Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame

You took a deep breath, the air shuddering as you slowly breathed out. 

"Vector" you moaned softly. 

Your bare skin was sensitive to every small touch and caress he made. Your body was burning with an intense heat and his cold, grey skin was a pleasant contrast. Vector lay sprawled at your side, one arm supporting your head as his hands wandered over your naked flesh. He chuckled at your side, violet eyes crinkling at the corners as he watched goosebumps erupt over your skin.

"Oh my~ you're trembling" Vector sang.

His high-pitched whine reminded you eerily of the way he talked whenever he was "Rei". You weren't sure if he didn't notice when he slipped into the persona or if he did it on purpose. His voice still made your body tremble as he gently raked his nails up and down your torso, leaving behind thin lines. Your nerves felt like they were on fire as a pleasant shiver ran up and down your spine when he pressed his nails into your stomach. Vector chuckled once more, the vibrations dancing along your skin as he watched you squirm under his ministrations. If he had a mouth you knew he would be grinning from ear to ear.

His hand travelled back up your body, skimming past your ribs before cupping a breast. His hands were large in his Barian form and it felt almost overwhelming to have it completely covering the trembling mound. He kneaded your flesh, eyes trained on your face as he gauged your reactions. Your eyes fluttered, long lashes brushing your cheeks as another salacious moan fell from your parted lips. 

"Vect-AH!"

You threw your head back with a loud gasp when his fingers pinched a sensitive nub, rolling and pulling it into a stiff peak. Your toes curled, legs scrambling across the bedsheets as you gasped and moaned with bliss. Your nails almost started tearing holes in the bedsheets beneath you from the tight grip that you had on them. Your breathing had increased along with the frantic beating of your heart, the blood rushing to your ears as your body burned like a raging inferno.

Vector delighted in the noises you made for him as you pressed your body further into him, your shoulder bumping against the bright pink gem embedded in his chest. It pulsed faintly from the contact and his wings flexed in response, spine curling from the pleasure that raced down his back. He threaded his fingers through your hair, nails pressing against your scalp as he combed through the thick tresses. His other hand continued to tweak and pull your nipple, making you whimper and squeak from the stimulation. 

"So responsive" he rumbled, voice barely above a husky whisper. 

He pressed his face into the side of your neck, the smell of sweat and sex clinging to you as you trembled in his grasp. Your head rolled back as he raked his nails down your stomach once more, his fingers dancing lower and lower down your abdomen. You were already incredibly hot and shamefully wet all because of his damn, beautiful hands. This whole encounter had started because you couldn’t keep your eyes off them. And of course, Vector had caught the longing stares. The smug bastard had promptly dragged you away so he could paw at your pliant body and toy with you to his heart’s content. Your eyes slipped shut, your mouth parted in a silent gasp as his fingers brushed your pubic bone. 

"Oi, pay attention" Vector barked.

You whined when he yanked your hair, pulling your head up as your eyes snapped open. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as you felt his nails dig into your scalp. Your eyes were wide and your face felt warm as Vector made you look down between your legs.

He hummed as his fingers spread your lower lips, exposing your glistening pearl to the chill of the room. You hissed through clenched teeth as your hips started to shake, your core aching and warmth pooling into the pit of your stomach. 

"Aw, your pussy is cute~" Vector cooed. 

He kept your lips spread as he dipped his middle finger into your dripping slit. You moaned loudly, pulse racing underneath your skin as you watched him toy with your body, your arousal coating the single digit. Vector cackled with glee at the sight as he slicked up his finger, rubbing it against your sensitive flesh. 

"You're so wet" he snickered. "I've barely even touched you." 

You whimpered softly as he slowly stoked the fire between your legs, the pleasure nipping deep inside you as heat coiled and twisted in the pit of your stomach. He purposefully avoided your hot and aching button and it made you writhe against the mattress, your hips lifting as you desperately sought friction. Vector's hand slipped from your hair, travelling down your back before circling around to your hip. His claws sank into your skin and you yelped as his nails bit into your flesh. It stung, and you knew there was going to be a bruise there because you couldn’t stop squirming, but it made your stomach clench with a delicious heat that had your head spinning from the pleasure and pain.

"Hold still" Vector chided in your ear. 

You quickly nodded, murmuring your apologies under your breath. Vector hummed in approval as he let go of his harsh grip on your hip, fingers instead rubbing circles into your aching skin. Your teeth sank into your bruised lips as his finger wandered dangerously close to your swollen clit. Your breath caught in your throat as you waited with an anticipation for him to touch you where you really needed it. Even though you were expecting it, you still weren't prepared for when his fingers finally brushed against the hood of your clit.

You keened loudly, a broken cry of his name slipping from your tongue as he rubbed his fingers against your clit. The nerve sent electricity racing up and down your back, your frame shaking as you moaned and whined for the Barian. Vector adored the way you shrieked for him as he pressed his hand against your throbbing clit, flicking the sensitive bud to elicit more beautiful noises from you. 

He nuzzled his face into the side of your chest, his shoulders shaking as he laughed with glee. If you liked that then you were really going to enjoy what he was about to do next. Two of his fingers trailed the length of your slit, coating the digits with your arousal until they were dripping wet. You whimpered as he pressed one of his clawed fingers against your aching hole, just teasing around the entrance. Your hand rested on top of the hand that held your hip, nails digging into the back of his hand as you squirmed in discomfort. You couldn't hurt his stone flesh, his eyes half lidded as he continued to stare at the apex of your thighs and ignore your nails trying to bite at his skin.

"Vector" you whimpered. 

His gaze flicked back to your face and he knew exactly what you were thinking. You were terrified of having those claws in you. He chuckled at the way your nose slightly crinkled and the way your big, doe-like eyes pleaded with his. 

"Don't worry" he purred. "I won't scratch you."

He knew your parts were very sensitive. He had been careful before, only pressing the pads of his fingers against your silky lips to make sure his nails didn't accidentally nick you. But he was promising he would be especially careful not to scrape his claws against your insides. And you were inclined to believe him. It was one of his rare moments where he was actually telling the truth, which was astounding considering how easily a lie could slip from his mouth. You eased up the harsh grip you had on his hand, slipping your fingers into the gaps between his. His hands were enormous compared to your tiny human ones. Your hand was warm resting on top of his and his fingers twitched as he curled his hand into a fist, keeping your hand locked with his. You took a deep breath before slowly exhaling with a small nod. You pressed your forehead against Vector's.

"Okay" you murmured. "I trust you, Vector."

And if he had a heart it would have skipped a beat just for you. Vector hummed gently, the central gem in his chest filling with warmth as you pressed your skin against it. He subtly ground the gem harder against your arm, his gaze travelling back between your legs as he inserted a finger into you. 

You squeezed his hand and moaned loudly, unable to stop the noise from clawing out of your throat. He sank his finger all the way to the knuckle, your walls clenching around the intruding finger. As he had promised he was careful and hadn't caused you too much discomfort. You could hardly feel his claws at all. Your tense muscles slowly started to relax and Vector took that as his cue to keep moving. You tried your best to keep still as the heat coiled tightly in the pit of your stomach, the pleasure climbing higher as Vector fingered you. 

Your breathing was coming out in frantic little pants as noises of pleasure filled the empty chamber. Vector grunted into the crook of your neck as you unintentionally pressed harder into the sensitive gems embedded in his body. Warmth and pleasure filled his body and he couldn't get enough of watching you squirm as he moved his finger a little faster.

Your mouth opened in a silent scream when you felt Vector push a second finger into you, a wet squelch making your entire face burn with heat. Vector chuckled softly as he scissored his fingers, rubbing them against your silky walls to have your voice shaking and almost break completely. Your eyes were trained on the erotic display as you watched his fingers disappear into your core, your body trying to pull him deeper with every thrust and twist of his wrist. His fingers felt too good as they seemed to hit all the right places that made your legs shake. He gently curled his fingers, trying to find your soft spots. He knew he found something good when it sounded like your heart jumped right out of your throat. Your head started to spin as his fingers brushed against your sweet spot, the pleasure almost reaching boiling point as your chest heaved with every ragged breath you took. 

You were teetering just on the edge when Vector's frantic movements came to a sudden halt. He stopped abruptly, your walls tightening around his fingers as you were denied in your final moments of relief. You whimpered and felt tears prick the corners of your eyes once more as you held onto the fraying ends of your sanity.

"Vector" you whined.

You wanted to ask why he stopped but you couldn't form a coherent sentence. Your mind was too jumbled and you couldn't force the words out. Vector cackled as he felt your walls desperately holding onto his fingers. He knew you were so close now. He tilted his head, resting it on your chest as his violet eyes sparkled with mirth.

"You want to finish?" he drawled.

You whimpered and slowly nodded, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Say please."

You couldn’t bear to stay on the edge any longer. You swallowed thickly and almost croaked as you forced the simple word out from your parted lips.

"Please" you whispered.

Vector was vibrating with delight as he moved his head, face nuzzling against your cheek. He lowered the palm of his hand to your aching clit, pressing down on the swollen spot hard as his fingers started to move inside you once more. 

The pleasure was intense and every muscle in your body tightened. Every nerve felt alive and tingled. His palm bumping and grinding your clit felt like you were being struck by lightning as his fingers moved with ease in your slippery pussy. It was all too much and you came undone with a loud shout, the coil in your stomach shattering into a million pieces. 

Your orgasm seemed to last for a long time as you moaned and writhed with ecstasy, your body pulsing with heat as your veins were filled with liquid hot ecstasy. Your walls clamped down on the fingers inside you and Vector gasped with delight when he felt you coat his hand with an obscene amount of juices. Your hand suddenly touched the sensitive gem on his chest and the heat and pleasure was too much as he groaned like an animal, body shaking with pure rapture.

You knew you had made quite a mess, even before Vector started cooing in your ear about it, describing just how filthy you were. He was even awful enough to show you how much you had sullied his hand. You pressed your face into the crook of his neck, not caring how his gems dug into your skin as you hid your flustered expression. You would get up and clean yourself later, when you didn’t feel so pleasantly weak and satisfied. 


End file.
